


Envie | Kylo Ren

by jayswolo



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, General Hux - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars, Starkiller - Fandom, smut - Fandom, y/n - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayswolo/pseuds/jayswolo
Summary: A freshly graduated medical student from Coruscant, assigned to the Star-killer base to work alongside the chief of medicine, compensation for graduating top of your class. After a minor attack on the First Order, you're assigned to assist injured Stromtroopers. But it seems Kylo Ren isn't exactly fond of your medical adeptness, and of course your inability to bite your tongue lands you in trouble.Your new Commander seems to take a liking to your frame of mind. How can a few sexual interactions hurt? After all, you're only here for a few months.. Right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Opening Credits

̽ 𝐤𝐲𝐥𝐨 𝐱 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞r ̽

———————————————  
𝐞𝐧𝐯𝐢𝐞 - 𝐤𝐲𝐥𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐧.  
𝐞𝐧𝐯𝐢𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐧  
[ 𝐟𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐞 ] /ɑ̃𝐯𝐢/  
𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐟 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧.  
———————————————-

𝐀 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐡𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐮𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐂𝐨𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐧𝐭, 𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫-𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞𝐟 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐞, 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐮𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐬. 𝐀𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐎𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐬𝐭 𝐢𝐧𝐣𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐒𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬. 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐦𝐬 𝐊𝐲𝐥𝐨 𝐑𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐛𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐮𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐞.  
𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐦𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐫𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝. 𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐰 𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭? 𝐀𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐰 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐡𝐬.. 𝐑𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭?

STORY WARNING 

This is a smut heavy fanfic! Hello.. We're talking about Kylo Ren. The relationship presented in this story is not supposed to romanticize toxic relationships so while this might be okay to read about please know, these are not healthy depictions to be in. 

STORY CONTAINS  
degrading  
sub! reader  
dom! kylo ren  
face-fucking  
boot riding  
thigh riding  
dubious consent  
oral sex  
bloody play  
masturbation  
dirty talk  
etc! 

AUTHORS NOTE  
hello lovelies! if you are one of the people that read envie before it was the story it is before my sincerest apologizes because it was not good.. so i decided to rework the entire fanfic! with a new plot and new storyline! i am so excited for the plot of this story and all the scenes to come.. i have thoroughly planned everything out. please don't kill me but this is a slightly slow burn book! other than that i hope you enjoy! and apologizes for any upcoming tears. <3  
\- love, jay.


	2. The First Order

friday, june 9th.  
coruscant, graduation day

"Medical graduates of Coruscant, and future doctors of the galaxy. Today will be the last day of your amateur years, and the first day of the rest of your lives as official members of the world. The announcement of planet assignments will commence.." 

Sionver Boll, a highly respected doctor throughout the galaxy had taken the honor of declaring your planet assignments at the graduation ceremony. Yours of course would be last, having graduated top of your class. Your father drilled the humble persona in your head since before you even entered medical school, but what you said in your head wouldn't hurt. A smirk creeping onto your lips as you were lost in the abode of your mind, thinking of all of the superlative positions you'd be offered as atonement for your hard work. 

The sound of taps on the mic as to reassure the speaker the mic had still been working even after hours of allocating students and shaking hands. 

"And last, but certainly not least.." Your name had been announced, the presenter adjusted himself by tightening the cuffs on his fairly over sized suit as a sign of respect. You were awoken from your nitid expectations that made way through your mind. You made your way up the ramp and onto the wide stage, your tassel shaking in anticipation as you stood beside the podium. Being handed your diploma, and your hand shaken by the diplomats that had no interest in being there before turning to the man who would determine your fate. He smiled, slightly bowing his head at you as a sign of recognition of your multifarious years of work. 

Once again speaking your name into the mic, and picking up a small patch that laid on top of the podium. Holding it up to show the crowd, simultaneous gasps and jaw drops that followed had left you in a puddle of confusion as the position you had been in was disabling you from seeing what the patch entailed. You furrowed a brow, and cocked your head to the side; a futile attempt at catching a glimpse of the patch. He turned to you, the patch still risen and you had finally understood what the fuss was about. Your eyes widened, taking a tremulous breath of air as you were shown the First Order insignia. 

"The First Order!" He spoke into the mic, standing in awe, you were unwilling to accede the path that had been chosen for you. Being stationed on the Starkiller base hadn't even been one of hundreds--

Your thoughts cut off by consecutive applause, you faced the audience and gave a grin. Faking excitement that you, being top of your class had just been given one of the least wanted bases in your entire graduating class. You conscripted your feet to make their way off the stage and back to your chair to join the rest of your friends for the culminating of the ceremony. A gulp made it's way through your throat as you realized where you'd be shipped off to tomorrow morning, with your bags packed. You tried to make yourself feel better by reminding yourself that these establishments were only for six months, after that you'd be able to choose whether you wanted to stay or transpose your position. This helped, before your overpowering mind then again reminded you that you'd still have to go through six months of working for murderers first.

Your unawareness of the ceremony caused by your thoughts had been shaken away by the sound of applause, and cheering coming from both sides of you. The sights of graduation caps flying the air, and individuals hugging one another. You instead turned your tassel, and looked up toward the ceiling. Thanking the Force for helping you get through what seemed like an eternity of tear filled nights, sore hands from writing copious notes, missed parties for needed study nights, and exams that filled your entire body with frightening levels of anxiety. You made it, with no help from anyone else but yourself and handy flash cards. A single tear streaming from your eye, down onto your cheek and slipping into your lips, leaving your tongue with the salty taste of a single drop of distress. 

Shaken out of this daze by your younger sister tugging at your gown, you looked down with an amused gasp before placing your hands under her arms to place her on the small of your hip. 

"That's going to be me up there some day, I promise.." she spoke, referring to her dream of becoming a medical graduate alike you. 

You decided you weren't going to bore her with the details of medical school and all the boys you'd missed out on because you had to study or finish a 10 page thesis on medical discoveries that hadn't yet been completed yet. You laughed and kissed her cheek, your parents meeting the two of you in a hurry. Your mother of course with tears in her eyes, and your father with slivers of worry hidden in his pupils behind the overwhelming joy he had seemingly felt. 

"It'll be fine, it's just six months", the words you had chosen to reassure him that you'd make it back home in one piece and wouldn't choose to stay. He nodded as to not frighten your mother even more, because you knew her worry blew his out of the water. 

Now, you'd go home and pack. Hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be the first day of a miserable experience, and that the next six months would feel like nothing but a blur.

[a/n: only reason this chapter is so short is because it's more of an introduction/setting of the book!! thanks so much for reading<3]


	3. Send You Back

saturday, june 10th  
coruscant, home

If you had known how loud alarm clocks were on Coruscant, you wouldn't have spent so many credits on one. Grabbing a pillow to suffocate yourself before you had to get up sounded like the best route to follow, and it would've been the one you followed if your mother hadn't burst into your room unannounced. 

"GOOD MORNING!" your mother screamed, her voice bouncing off of each wall in your room to give you an extra jump of excitement. 

You groaned, sliding out of bed in annoyance. You looked over at your clock and sighed, you had woken up only twenty minutes before you were to be picked up. Gathering your hair into a low ponytail seemed like you best option, grabbing the dark grey skin fitted pants and a tight black long sleeve to go with it. Slipping on your combat boots with a thud every time they had fully went on. You blew the strands of hair that had straggled out of your face, and looked up toward your mother who had been silently watching as you scrambled around to get ready. 

Today was the day you'd leave Coruscant. In exactly two hours, you'd be shipped on a pod out to the Starkiller base, without being able to look back. As it was so eagerly said to you, "This is your duty to the Galaxy". Sixth months were to be spent with the First Order indefinitely, as a 'gift' for graduating top of your class. Although, this didn't seem all to perky considering the First Order wasn't the nicest place in the galaxy. Working for murderers, and evil men with weirdly shaped hats wasn't your ideal career path.

"I've packed your bags, and a small carry-on with snacks for the trip! I know you, you'll get hungry" she grinned, withholding her position at your doorway. Before you could get a word out she sighed, her shoulders dropping in exhale. She moved closer to your bed, taking a seat at the edge as she took your hand in hers. A feeling you'd miss while you were away, you found yourself comforted by her soft, warm, inviting hands. 

She spoke your name in a whisper, her voice had never risen in a yell before. Softly caressing your palm with her thumb she looked at you through her eyelashes, it was apparent that she was trying to hide her worry but your mother was never good at putting on a facade. 

"Please, be careful.." you sighed, your eyes rolling slightly because of the countless times you two had this exact same conversation the night before.

"Mom, I-" she spoke before you could finish. 

"I know, I know.. You'll be fine. You're a tough one, just like me!" she chuckled softly, truly your mother wasn't the toughest in the bunch. She had let your father walk all over her countless times before, and couldn't find the courage to speak up so you did for her. 

"But.. the First Order isn't sunshine and lollipops. They aren't nice people, so please stay out of the way.. don't indulge with anyone unless absolutely necessary for your own safety." she said her eyes never leaving yours. 

"I will, I promise." To be completely honest, you didn't know if you could fulfill that promise. Knowingly you had a smart mouth, and had always gotten in trouble in school sticking up for others, but she knew that. Which is why she made it her mission to remind you time and time again how to behave. 

Just before she could speak again, the doorbell rang. The men assigned to pick you up had arrived, and no doubt were impatient seeing as they rung the doorbell profusely when it wasn't answered the first time. 

You shuffled to the door and opened it, two stormtroopers had stationed in-front of your door. 

"Hello Gentleman, Do they not have doorbells on Starkiller or are you two just incapable of working one?" your hand found its imprinted place on your hip, as you glanced between the two of them. 

"We're here to pick you up Miss.." they spoke, dumbfounded. So stormtroopers are as dim as they're said to be. You shot back a sarcastic grin, before shutting your door. They can wait. 

Turning back around to a seemingly family portrait, your mom and dad side by side as your younger sister stood between the two. You sighed, knowing you'd now have to say goodbye. You exchanged hugs, and kisses before bending down to reach eye level with your smaller much younger sister. 

"I won't be gone for long, I'll be back before you know it. But.. promise me you'll be good okay?" she nodded, before pulling you into a tight hug, her small lanky arms wrapping around your neck. You heard the men behind you shuffle with impatience and knew you'd better hurry up. You stood back up with a nod and gave a final wave goodbye before stepping out of the doorway and into the sunlight path in-front of your housing area. Here the stormtroopers led you to a smaller transport, grabbing your bags and chucking them inside without a care. 

"Hey! Watch it asshole.. those clothes cost more than your toy gun" you said referring to their pathetic blasters, before climbing in. You clipped together your seatbelt, and leaned your head back, unaware of what was to come. As you reached past the Karman Line through into space, in milliseconds, assuming you had gone into light speed. Your eyes widening in awe as the stars that were once minuscule down on Coruscant were now life sized, and extremely visible. You lifted your head to look around before you were alerted for another light speed jump. 

——————

Getting off of the transport was the easiest part of your arrival, you were notified that your bags would be brought to your quarters so you were thankful you didn't have to do that yourself. Greeted by two seemingly older medical employees who were rather rampant, and had been awaiting your arrival. You were unable to catch their names because of how fast they had introduced themselves and began to spit copious amounts of knowledge about the First Order.

"Smits..Breha..Relax! Let the poor girl catch her breath" a middle aged woman had walked over to you and your two companions, she was blonde with dark brown eyes. Conspicuous bags under her eyes had been signs of late nights, and the wrinkles on the indents of her cheeks signs of smiles she held onto for too long.  
She reached out her hand, you followed. A firm grip was a sign of strength and assuredness, your observation skills were passed down by your father. 

She spoke your name. "Welcome to the Starkiller base, I hope your trip here was comfortable" she gave a soft grin before walking opposite your direction, expecting you to follow. So you did, catching up with her while observing your surroundings. 

"Well it wasn't much of a trip.." you laughed nervously, referring to the mere milliseconds you spent gazing at stars before being shot into the base. 

"I hope Smits and Breha gave you the tour of the medbay, if not you can take a look for yourself later.. You start 7 a.m sharp tomorrow.. If you're late I'll send you back to Coruscant and you can explain why the best medical graduate this year missed out on an amazing opportunity because she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed.." she said bluntly, you knew your snarky remarks wouldn't do well with her so you gave a curt nod in acknowledgment. 

"Your quarters are on level 2.. #2003. Orientation is tomorrow, then you will learn what you're needed for and what you're not needed for.. Got it?" she said handing you a key, you quickly tugged the weird shaped key into your pocket. 

Bitch. "Yes Ma'm. I got i-". Before you could finish she walked away, leaving you in the middle of a cold, busy bay. 

You pulled out the key from your pocket, examining the indents and color. Black of course. You decided stay in the exact spot for too long would do you no good so you forced your feet toward the turbo lift, clicking level two. After stepping out, you looked back in wonder. "We don't have those back on Coruscant" you mumbled to herself.

Stepping in-front of your room, you used the key pushing the door open with a budge of your shoulder since it hadn't opened the first time. After finally getting in, you slammed the door behind you.. already frustrated that it wasn't easy to open. You had been given a medium sized housing area, the front a small kitchenette and lounging area. As you walked in deeper you found a bathroom, stocked with all black towels and glass doors. Of course. Before finding your way to your bedroom, a medium sized room with a dark wood framed bed in the middle.. black pillows, sheets, and comforters organized nicely on top. 

"Jesus don't these people know there are other colors than just black?" 

To your left you found your bags, brought up for you as promised. You walked over to the silky sheets that laid on top of your new bed, running just the tips of your fingers on to it, almost testing it out. You smirked in approval before plunging onto it, your body consumed by the foam of the mattress. You sighed, almost moaning at the comfort and closed your eyes. At least they have comfortable beds..

You opened your eyes, straight into the ceiling lamp before groaning. Tomorrow was your first day working for the First Order.. tomorrow was the first day of your sixth dreadful months. 

Tomorrow will be the first day of the rest of your life.


	4. He Heard You

sunday, june 11th  
starkiller base, your quarters 

Click. 

All of the doors on your level had been simultaneously opened, all clicking open at the same time. Your head shot up, an eyebrow furrowed. "What the fuck..?" You snarled, not very appreciative of how abruptly you were woken up. 

A message over the hallways loudspeakers, "Orientation Day! All medical trainees and employees report to the medbay in 0700 hours.." 

Their most auspicious way of announcing to your level that it was time to either wake up, or head to the first level. Which neither of those options appealed to you, so you decided to lay your head deep into the pillow, almost suffocating yourself. 

You looked over at your bedside, blowing your hair out of the way for a better view. As you found the red numbers on your alarm clock praying you'd have just a few more minutes. And so you did, you had thirty minutes before it hit 6:30, so you thought it be best to give yourself some extra sleeping time before you'd have to get up and start your day as an evil doctor, or at least an evil doctor apprentice. 

————

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

Your alarm rang again, this time blaring. Your ears ringing at the sound, you shot up without hesitation. Looking over at your clock. 

6:55am

Your eyes widening, you jumped out of bed. "Shit!" You yelped, running a hand through your hair, a futile attempt at pushing your hair back. 

Remember when your boss said you'd be flicked back to Coruscant if you were late? Yeah I don't think she was kidding.

Throwing on the outfit you had been given the night before to wear today, and throwing your hair into a high ponytail. Your signature hairstyle in times of rush, your combat boots finding your feet as you clipped on your I.D badge. Running out the door in a hurry, the hallway empty assumingly because you had been the only one late. 

What a great example to set for yourself on the first day, the only associate here who was supposed to be held to the highest standard would be the latest.

Looking down at your watch as you sprinted down toward the turbo lift, 6:58.

Running to the turbolift, the theory that if you clicked the button multiple times instead of once it would come quicker. Your feet tapping in anticipation as you watched it come down. Jumping in and pressing the medbay floor, as you watched the doors closed. You muttered cusses to yourself as you watched the doors open back up, thankfully your orientation group had only just began taking the tour. You pushes your feet into a sprint toward them, shuffling in with the back of the group, attempting to hide yourself within the crowd as to not get caught. Thankfully it worked. 

You made it. This time. 

"Farrah" A quiet voice to your right, you looked to your left first. Your eyebrows knit together as you turned to your right in confusion. A small red headed girl, significantly shorter than you spoke up. 

"I'm sorry?" You whispered back, not wanting to grab the attention of the people around you. 

"Oh sorry.. My name's Farrah" she smiled up at you, her voice no louder than a whisper. 

You spoke your name, you gave a small grin not particular interested in engaging in conversation, not with the morning you had. 

"Planet? I'm from Corellia" she said with a smirk, answering her own question. Like being from Corellia was her only personality trait. 

"Uh.. Coruscant" You said with confused purse of your lips. 

She said your name, almost like she'd ask you for an autograph only seconds later. "You're like.. a medical graduate god" she chuckled, she spoke a bit louder than intended. 

"I- Uh yea. That's me.. I guess" the last portion of your sentence a mumble to yourself. You'd never been mentioned or greeted that way before, and you'd never thought medical students from other planets would know who you were. 

The tour continued, and unfortunately so did the speaking of your new companion. You weren't listening so you weren't sure what she had been rambling on about, but everything seemed to have come to a halt, including the tour. 

Your group was lead toward the docking bay, where stormtroopers gathered and TIE fighter transports ported especially when they were in need of fixing. 

The host of the group had stopped speaking, the group stopped moving but you continued. Your eyes scanning the entails of the technology the First Order had, nothing like what you had back on Coruscant. You looked upward, almost hundreds of levels up of complicatedly built command boards had found their home there, stormtroopers walking in unison. Some in pairs, or trios. All walking in the same direction, same beat, holding their blasters in the same  
positions. You were in awe of–

A small hand wrapped around your wrist, tugging you backward with a harsh pull. 

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck-" you spat, looking back at Farrah. The culprit of hoisting you back with a force she didn't look like she had. 

"Shut up and look!" she said pointing behind your head. 

You snapped your head around, the sight of a large command shuttle and a long ship with intricate details on the outside had just docked. You must've been caught in the sights of the Starkiller base because you hadn't realized the two immense ships that had ported through the docking bay. 

The ramps lowered, and you were pulled back. Your entire group had pushed back to make themself smaller as to not get in the way. It seemed that whoever was going to come off this ship was a lot more important than a few storm troopers. 

And there they were. Kylo Ren and his knights of death as you so eagerly called them. You had heard stories back on Coruscant but you'd never seen them up close or see them at all really. They walked in formation, him in front and his knights in two lines behind him. Their footsteps in unison as they stomped away from the ships and in further toward the base. 

Kylo Ren walked with confidence, his cloak following behind him as it dragged on the floor. His tunic only visible from the bottom where your eyes found themselves before you scanned his upper body. His torso hugged by the tunic, even through his multiple layers his muscular built was striking. His mask.. the black and silver mask with cracks of red like lava had been seeping through it. A showcase of his evident ferocious demeanor, and the lightsaber hilt that laid on his hip had bounced with every harsh step he took. 

Kylo barked at an engineer, "Fix the shuttle.." he said without stopping his tracks, not even bothering to look at whoever he was speaking too. Which showed his lack of care for the working class in the First Order, another conceited trait he withheld. 

"Yes Supreme Leader" The engineer spoke back with a quiver, you found your eyes rolling at the superiority he held with pride. 

You looked over at Farrah, who had her mouth gaped in awe. Your eyes brows knit together, you couldn't find yourself matching the intrigue the group had. Murderers weren't exactly your type per-say. 

"What kind of cocky asshole needs to be called Supreme Leader to feel in power.." you spoke aloud, your arms crossed against your chest. 

Suddenly Kylo Ren stopped, the first time he had pulled his feet to a halt since he had gotten off of the command shuttle. His Knights following behind him, they had stopped the second their master did. 

Your heart dropped, a knot forming in the bottom of your stomach as you felt your ears ring. Facing forward, he cocked his head toward you, only slightly so he was looking over his shoulder.

His knights stood facing forward. 

He heard you.


	5. Saved By The Bell

june 11th  
first order, docking bay

It had been exactly 25 minutes since the Supreme Leader had evidently heard your snarky remark. Yet, he didn't address it. After his oh-so-dramatic pause, him and his knights continued their walk through the docking bay. Only after they had completely disappeared into the abyss did Farrah lecture you on how dangerous what you did really was. 

"Do you have a death wish!" she spoke, eyes widened. 

You rolled your eyes, the group resuming the tour after being sunk into the wall behind them.You weren't keen on engaging in conversation again so you decided not to reply, instead you found your feet following the rest of batch toward the atrium.

Truth was, you kinda did have a death wish. Being on this particular base didn't necessarily feel far from death being as you now worked for liquidators. 

Eventually the tour ended, and the leader had instructed the front to go where they were needed. Each individual had been given a location to report to, including Farrah. You had waited for your name to be called, quietly twiddling your fingers behind your back trying not to replay recent events in your head. The sudden halt, the way his knights followed in harmony without being told too had sent chills down your spine unintentionally. 

After what felt like forever, your name was called. You were the last person there, left with just the leader of the group. She spoke softly, clipboard in hand as she finished crossing off everyone else's name. 

"Follow me, please" she grinned, turning around to lead the way. 

Your eyebrow furrowed, a small chuckle leaving your lips. "I don't think you have to escort me, I'm sure I can get there on my own.." you spoke up, she didn't reply. 

Leading you out of the docking bay and into what seemed like a large control center, you had reached a closed door and four stormtroopers that guarded it. 

"I should leave you here Miss, this is really just a formality.. you being assigned here was more compensation for your achievements" She said almost robotically, like she had been given a script to read off of or a teleprompter behind your head. 

You cocked your head to the side, not sure what kind of formality she was addressing. You thanked her with a curt nod as she scurried away. The door opened with a long exhaust, the noise coming from the door resembling a command shuttle ramp being opened. One of the stormtroopers has given a small notion with his elbow for you to enter, so you did. Your boots pounding the floor as you followed straight through, leading you into an office. 

A large room with solely glass windows that looked out into space, a black glass desk and a leather chair to accompany it. Sitting in the chair was General Hux, with his usual smug smirk. His hands crossed in-front of him like he was preparing to inform you of a diabolical plan. "General.." You spoke with a small bow of your head. He let out his hand, motioning for you to sit down in the chair that sat directly in front of him, across his desk. You followed, sitting down. You used your palms to straighten out your complimentary First Order jumpsuit, a size too small as it tugged at your curves unforgivably. 

He spoke your name, his complacent voice made you uncomfortable. "What an honor it is to have the finest medical graduate here with the First Order, I'm sure you've met our Supreme Leader... He likes to take it upon himself to meet with our future chief of medicine" He said as if the decision you had to make at the end of the sixth months had already been made for you. 

Supreme Leader. 

You turned to your side, your eyes finding Kylo Ren and his knights standing in formation. Completely in silence, which is why you hadn't noticed they were there when you had entered. 

"Pleasure to meet you Supreme Leader, it's an honor truly." You spoke, innocently. Hoping he didn't know it was you who spoke up before. Sucking up wasn't your style, but it seemed better than death in this very moment. 

He stood silently, only a small shift of his mask as it moved ever so slightly up and down. Presumably scanning your figure. You shifted, uncomfortable at how the small gesture made you move your inner thighs closer together. You looked back at General Hux, waiting for him to finish whatever this had been. But he himself had been looking over at the Supreme Leader, seemingly waiting for him to speak up. 

Pathetic. 

"Leave us." He spoke nonchalantly, and off putting. 

You nodded, lifting from your seat making your way to the door. 

"Not you." He spoke again, you looked back to find his mask fixated on you. He was asking Hux to leave, his own office. Hux scoffed, his mouth opening to speak before he was interrupted. 

"Now"

Hux didn't bother arguing, he shot up from his chair. Arrogantly adjusting his uniform before stomping away like a child, his smug smirk contorted into an annoyed but nervous expression. 

He was scared of Kylo. 

You gulped before completely turning back around. Should you say your last words now? You took small steps back to the chair, trying to make the sound your boots made underneath you as quiet as possible. When you had made your way back infront of Hux's desk, you faced forward into the abyss of the galaxy. As Kylo and his knights remained to your right, unmoving. 

Finally, Kylo gave a curt move of his head. In seconds his knights had succumbed around you, forming a tight circle with their weapons in hand. Almost in battle position, you tensed. The sound of boots made their way behind you, the sound getting closer as he circled around you. 

His presence suffocating, he stalked over you. His evidently much larger figure almost swallowing you whole as he looked down at you. His eyes like laser beams seeping through his mask down at you, your skin like fire as he stared. You had no choice but to let him, your usual brattiness left your body in milliseconds at the feeling of his aura. His dark, asphyxiated atmosphere he seemingly carried with him wherever he went. Your eyes met the floor, unable to meet his mask. 

He stopped circling, his body finding placement in-front of yours. With a sudden rush of confidence you reached your head up, your neck craning backward as your eyes met the lining of the mask. You yourself taken aback at your sudden reliance, you lifted the slightest bit of your lips into a smirk. 

"Is there something I can help you with, Supreme Leader?" If these were your last words, you'd die a happy woman. Instead of letting yourself be capitulated by a creature in a mask, you refused to forget who you were. 

His head cocked to the side, ever so slightly. Wether it was in confusion or intrigue you had won a reaction from the stoic Kylo Ren. In your eyes you won. 

You could feel the tension in the room, being assured by the slight shift his knights made simultaneously. It was crystal clear that no one had dare taken such a tone with their Master before, and if they had their head had lost its placement in seconds. This was a risk you were willing to take. 

Suddenly the alarms that flowed throughout the base had blared, the red lights spiraling to alert the entire First Order there was either a breach, or an incoming of injured personnel. 

"Saved by the bell" He spoke with viciousness, you could tell the simplest ten words that left your lips had gotten under his skin. It was almost laughable at how easily he was bothered. 

You gave a nod, before turning to sprint out the door. His knights moving aside as the doors seeped open, finding yourself in the dark corridors on Starkiller. You looked both ways before running the way you had came, turning corners with speed you didn't know you had. Finally you found yourself at the docking bay, your eyes widened at the sight. 

Almost a hundred stormtroopers being taken out of a horribly destroyed shuttle, your eyes scanned the transport with confusion. How it even made it back demented you, the main docking bay on the resultant class star destroyer ship was completely torn off. The deflector shield, demolished and split in half. The entirety of the ship was unfathomable, and you could only imagine how many people lost their lives. 

You were shaken out of this daze by your chief, a blood curdling yell in your ear as she barked orders at you too grabbed as many patients as you could and assess. You broke into a run, your boots slamming onto the floor as you moved closer. Smoke spitting from out of the ship, and into your face. A wave across your face, a worthless attempt at sweeping the smoke from out of your face. 

You looked all around you, as troopers were being laid on stretchers and fields of fabric on the floor. You blinked relentlessly to sink in the scene. 

Medical school had never prepared you for anything like this.


	6. If Looks Could Kill

The sound of sparks igniting through the docking bay, the suffocating scent of melted metal, and the snapping of wires as they were pulled and prodded to help relieve the injured stormtroopers, had all played into the chaos on Starkiller today. Just minutes before you were stifled by Kylo Ren and his knights, all stalked into a circle almost satanically. You wouldn't be suprised if there was a ritual at play. It was difficult to imagine just what he had been planning in Hux's office, was he going to kill you? Maybe make you suffer before killing you because he couldn't handle a comment about his hierarchy? Either way it was ridiculous, and evident that he didn't care about overstepping boundaries. 

Trying to string together everything that had happened the second you arrived two days ago seemed to be the most difficult thing since having to force yourself onto the transport here. Everything happened so quickly, at full force. I guess that was the best way to describe a man like Kylo Ren, full force.

Shaken out of your daze by the crackling of electricity, almost deafening, you jolted upward. You shook your head, a method to wake yourself up more than you already had been. You scanned the bay once more, your eyes running frantically at all the incoming troopers and panic-stricken commanders that were obviously not prepared for incidents as abrupt as this one. 

Running forward you had reached the first patient you could, his helmet had laid next to his torso on the floor. The first time you had seen a stromtrooper without there helmets on, proof that they were infact human beings. Multiple marks of soot from the attack scattered on the soldiers face, and cuts that had been carelessly thrown onto the mans face by whatever seemingly strong force he fought against. A bigger gash had laid through the end of one of his eyebrows, you'd address that one first seen it seemed the deepest.

"Hey.." You adressed him awkwardly, first impressions or interactions weren't your strong suit. "I'm just going to take a look at these, and dress them meaning you shouldn't be here to long.. unless you have any injuries that aren't as easily visible.." You said referring to any injuries under the suit, he shook his head no. Using his arm has a headrest, he laid on the bare floor with nothing but a smock under him. The medical bay didn't have close to enough beds, or even cots that could be used for this many injured men.

He looked up at you, soft eyes. His blonde hair laid effortlessly into one single curled motion, like a 1950s jock kind of thing. With a small smirk imprinted on his lips he spoke, "If I had known the doctors on Starkiller were this beautiful I would've gotten hurt sooner.." He laughed at his own attempt to flatter you, before coughing a cloud of smoke. His abdomen crunching in pain as he coughed up whatever he had inhaled in the accident. 

You leaned back as to not inhale anything, with a small gauze and a flask shaped bottle of alcohol, you poured it into the wound cleaning around it with the gauze. He hissed, and squirmed and you raised a brow. "No more tough trooper act?" You questioned with a furrowed brow, a small grin on your face as you continued. 

"Oh I can assure you it is not an act, just not used to facial trauma with that bulky helmet on all the time." He said, his eyes still slightly squinted as he snarled at the alcohol seeping deeper into the wound. 

Pouring a small bottle of numbing serum, and slipping on your gloves you began to prepare the sutures. Something so easy you could do it in your sleep, knitting the needle into the wound was easier without the man below you seething at every touch. "You're numbed, what are you moving around for?" You stopped with a huff, you were the impatient type, especially when it came to dealing with patients which probably wasn't the best trait when it came to being a medical professional.

"Just seems like it hurt..you have a name?" He stopped moving, finally. Perhaps flirting was his best attempt at distracting himself from whatever it was he felt while you patched him up.

You spoke your name with disinterest, contuning your craft each stitch more important than the last. Finishing it up and tying it all together, you cleaned the remaining cuts not finding it neccessary to stitch all of them because of how minor they were. 

"That's a beautiful name, I'm LSB-021.. You can give me a name if you'd like but make it good it's an honor to give a man like me a name" He snickered, it didn't seem to phase him that his name was nothing more than a few letters and numbers on a list. You nodded anyway, as you cleaned the rest of his cuts your brows knitted together in consideration. 

You hummed before lifting your head, "How about Max!" you spoke with excitement about how quick you had thought of a fitting name. You peered over at him as he looked up toward the ceiling in contemplation on wether he felt that named suited him. 

"I like it, Max." The name rolling off of his tongue better than it did yours. He gave a small smile, before you brushed off your hands, finishing up on this particular trooper. "Hey, what do you say after all this we maybe hang out?" He spoke boldly, assuming you were just as interested in the conversation as he was. You looked over with a laugh, helping him sit up.

"Sounds fun, and what would we do? Hm maybe watch the same stars we've seen far too long for hours? Or murder children and keep score.." You spoke sarcastically. "Or is that not what you good folk do around here?" You questioned, sitting back on your heels as you examined the rest of his suit for any signs of entry.

"Hey, I'm a brainwashed stromtrooper remember? Those things don't bother me." He shrugged, meeting you with the same ounce of sarcasm you gave him.

A beat, before the both of you had began laughing. Something you hadn't done in a long time,a genuine moment where you found something worthy enough of making you laugh. The sheer enjoyment in seeing someone realize what their life really is, what their job has entailed for such a long time without them knowing. And here it was, a stormtrooper knowingly admitting that they're trained to push aside the death of hundreds, thousands even. And in a sick sense, it made you laugh.

"I should get going now, there's alot of workers here that need my help. Time to get back to helping the murderers right?" You sighed, standing up and stalking backward. "Good Luck, Ma-" bumping into a broad figure behind you, snapping your neck backward to see. Having to crane your neck upward just to see who it was, and of course your personal stalker.

Kylo Ren.

"Ah.. Supreme Leader, it's a pleasure meeting again so soon" You spit, your eyes finding the back of your head in annoyance. His neck bent down to meet yours, the height difference freightening. Your hands met your hips, leaning on one leg more than the other to emphasize the dislike you had for the man standing infront of you.

"Is there something you need?" You heard a shift behind you, moving your neck around to see Max with widened eyes. Motioning to you with his facial expression that what you were doing was totally inappropriate considering you were talking to the Supreme Leader. You rolled your eyes, looking back up to the man who hadn't moved an inch.

"What are you doing?" He finally spoke, the distorter in his mask making the sentence a lot more chilling than it should have been. You raised a brow, unsure if you should waste your time engaging in conversation. 

"Hmm, maybe.. My job?" You jolted your head back, your arms now crossed against your chest. 

"Doctors aren't supposed to flirt with their patients."

"Good thing I wasn't flirting, I see why it's just Emperor Ren and no Empress alongisde him.." You scoffed, as he moved a step closer.

"You were the top medical graduee on one planet, do not think for a second that you are not replacable.." He shot back, you had no choice but to laugh. To laugh in Kylo Ren's face no matter the consequences you were sure you'd face later. 

You inched even closer, showing you were no where near your breaking point. "Then replace me, Supreme Leader.. You think I want to work here? Working for murderers and cowards who think killing is civil. Trust me Starkiller wasn't even top 100." You bit back, your faces meer centimeters away.

If looks could kill, yours would have slain Kylo Ren in seconds.


	7. Been Your Pawn

Milliseconds felt like hours, blinks felt like naps, slow-motion. Slow-motion was the best and only way to describe the way you felt, after confronting Kylo about your disinterest in the First Order. Complete silence surrounded you, despite the troopers and workers that were sprawled across the docking bay. Finally, everything stopped moving so slowly, he stood in front of you unmoving. The distance between you stifling, your chests brushing together as you each took deep breaths. With one swift motion, he turned away from you. His robe sweeping against your ankles as he walked away, left alone in your own pool of sexual frustration and confusion.

Taken aback you regained your breath, you hadn't tried to be so overwhelmed by his presence but you were. Almost suffocated by his scent, nose fulfilled with leather and musk, the slight touching of your chests sent small chills through you and up your spine. The interaction sending you through the roof, completely forgetting where you were, who you were. But you were not going to let some creature in a mask conflict you even the slightest bit, not anymore. You wiped your hands on the detailing of your pants, a sign that you were perfectly fine, unaffected. 

Turning back around you met Max, sitting with his mouth agape. You raised a brow at him, almost signaling a mental, "what" without speaking. Trying to brush off the reactions of the people surronding you, knowing they'd seen what just happened. Almost in awe, as if someone standing up to their Supreme Leader was a forbidden tongue, and perhaps it was. Still bewidlered that he walked away you had tried to put together the missing pieces, someone like Kylo Ren had never let anyone talk to him with the slightest bit of disrespect. Why was it different with you? Why had he just walked away without decapitating you in that very moment? 

You found your feet moving forward, you needed a clearer mind. So you could get back to work with no issues, complete your time here an go home. Remembering that the light at the end of the tunnel was going home allowed you to push foward. And you needed to be alive to see it.

You found a wall that was hidden in a corner, a small spot that had a window wide enough to see the big picture, the galaxy. Sitting against the wall with your head rested on the window as you watched the stars, some of them moving at the slowest pace but still visible. You could sit and watch the stars for forever, although you'd complain almost everytime your mother forced you to go stargazing on Coruscant you had secretly enjoyed it. Making pictures out of the constellations as a child, memorizing every single one. Astronomy had always been your thing until your father decided you were better off going to medical school, "Besides how much does astronomy bring in yearly?", he'd say with no care for your interests. You had always pushed aside what you truly wanted for the better judgement your parents thought they had, although had never been truly fulfilled with going to medical school. Nothing they had ever given you, or done for you was enough. 

You feared that nothing would ever be enough. 

A sigh slipping your lips as you felt the inevitable wave over you, your more intelligent side telling you that even if you didn't want to you'd have to go back to work. And if not work, you'd have to get out of this small corner. But you were sure you'd keep the spot in mind.

Standing up on your feet, and straightening your legs. A deep sigh relieving you of any inner conflicts you had been holding onto. Walking back out toward the docking bay, and through the black lined corridors. Your head hung low, your boots clanging onto the floor with a beat. Before bumping into something harsh, your head shooting up. 

"Does anyone around here know how to fucking walk?" You snickered, being pushed backward.

In seconds, a sharp pain to your nose. A jolt of affliction spit into you, almost splitting your nose in two. Drops prickling down toward your lips, spilling into your mouth. The taste of copper succoming your taste buds, your throat letting go a yell of agony. A hit to your nose had caused such torment, you were sure it was broken. A kick to your stomach, and another to your back. An unmistakable wail of absolute agony had left you, dropping the floor with a sob. A small cough leaving you as you tugged onto your stomach, your abdomen crushing with pain.

"What the fu-" Your arms were torn upward carelessly, one stormtrooper so both of your sides holding you up as they turned you around, dragging you opposite of the docking bay. You wanted to fight, but the strain draining you. Your mind dripping weary as you struggled to keep your eyes open, the blood still trickling down. They held you without care, like a child would hold a ragdoll. Your head hung, your body sunk as your ankles and feet drag across the floor. The trip to wherever they were bringing you felt like a lifetime of blood dripping and careless handling. Small groans leaving your lips as you felt the blood run through your teeth, staining them red. The pain had yet to decrease in the slightest. 

After what felt like years they had finally came to a halt, dropping you on the floor with negligence. Refusing to treat you any more than a farm animal, one entering a code on the datapad infront of the door before it seeped open. The door hissing open, almost as if you had been entering a black hole. 

You laid on the ground, small drops of blood spilling onto the floor, as you laid helplessly small whines slipping from you. Silence, before you felt another jolt. The stormtroopers picking you back up with the same level of carelessness they had before, a cry leaving you as the pain resumed. Bringing you into the room, and tossing you onto the floor. The cold black tile meeting your face as you were dropped sloppily, your cheek almost freezing from it's temperature. A croak in your throat as you attempted to pull yourself up, your arms folding underneath you in exhaust as you dropped back onto the floor. You gathered the strength you had left, your neck craning upward into the black room ooto a figure. 

Kylo Ren

You knew you weren't going to get away with your recent outburst, especially since it swas a public display of disrespect. The Supreme Leaders ego was evident in him wanting revenge because of something so minuscule. Wether or not you died right now, you knew just how to push his button. 

Kylo Ren could have easily been your pawn. 

With blood staining your teeth, you spoke. "Missed me?" you coughed, speaking alone brought pain to your abdomen. You had somewhat recovered from the dizziness the hit to your face caused, enough to bring yourself up to your elbows. 

Sitting in a chair in the corner, his dark figure masked by the sheer darkness of the room. The only unmistakable feature was the red streaks scattered onto his mask, like raging lava seeping through. His legs spread apart as he sunk into the chair, his figure still stoic as he rested his arms on the chair. For the first time in your life, you were afraid.


	8. Dazed and Confused

The taste of copper stung your taste buds, the ringing in your ears that suffocated you had left you in a confused and exhausted daze. The blackness of the room eating you whole as the coldness of the floor surged through your fingertips and up to your frontal lobe. Your vision was hazy from the agonizing pain brought to you by a couple of sheep stormtroopers. 

Even through all of the pain, and harrowing ache caused by none other than Kylo Ren you made out the sound of footsteps coming near. And even through the gloom that encompassed the room, you could see the silhouettes of his boots almost growing to an enormous size as he walked closer to you. His feet stopping at the tip of your head, a cough erupting from your lungs as blood spit out onto his now maroon covered shoes. Your eyes slightly widening at the sight, as if you hadn't dug yourself a deep enough hole. 

"Clean it," He finally spoke, his voice harsh but distorted through his helmet. 

Your head craned up to look back into darkness, your head cocking to the side while a smirk slid up your lips. 

"Not a chance," No hesitation, the sound of leather creasing as he squatted down, using his thumb and pointer finger to lift your chin with irritation. A sweep of his hand over your face as he used the force to enforce coercion. 

"You will clean this up with your tongue" 

"I will clean this up with my tongue," The power emitted to robust to deny. Your tongue meeting the bitter taste of blood mixed with leather as you did as instructed, licking both boots to remove any evidence of blood that remained. Tears streaming down your cheeks at the humiliation of the act, yet the arousal that had been seeping through your pants only heightened your embarrassment. 

Finally, when blood wasn't a factor on his boots anymore you felt the sharp pull at your scalp as his hand wrapped your hair and pulled upward. Your face merely meeting his helmet because of the height difference, whines slipping your lips as you felt your hair ripping from out of your head. 

"Pl...Please!" You shrieked, the tears flowing relentlessly and you pounded your fists on his chest. 

"Please what?" His grip tightened, a yelp gushing from you as you moved your fists from his chest to his mask. Your knuckles stinging under the blow of the steel, your hands reddening. 

"Please let me go! I'll do anything, Please!" His grip releasing, your body falling at his feet once more as you held onto your head in pain. The sound of distant clicks and hissing coming from above you. Your head finding placement titled backward once more, his helmet now off and his raven waves carelessly thrown around the frame of his face. 

"Anything?" He retorted, as he slowly removed his heavier garments. His boots slipping off, and thrown carelessly to the side hitting the wall with a harsh thud.

Your heart rate quickening as he moved closer to you, almost ripping your arm up to stand in front of him. Another whine falling out of you, you gripped onto his shoulders for balance as your knees nearly buckled from under you. Your head rested on his shoulder as you gripped onto him tighter, your breathing sporadically as the pain had yet to subside. 

Looking down at you, his lips twitched. He was stripped down now to nothing but his undershirt and pants. You weren't holding onto Kylo Ren, you were holding on to the man hidden beneath the heavy cloak and the intimidating facade he put on every-time he hid under a helmet.

"Pathetic," His once soft, warm feeling of vulnerability ripped away from you by a vicious gust of angry wind. Almost shoving you back onto the bed and swallowing you whole, the words ripping the sliver of hope you had that Kylo Ren might spare your life. 

"Strip." Your eyes widened, looking up at him as your grip on his shirt tightened. 

"Please, No. Please Ky-" His large hand muffling you with ease, as his other pulled at your hair. Your neck now at his disposal as your tears fell onto his fingers, dripping down onto his arm as he spoke into your ear. 

"I said strip, worthless whore." The words so new to you, no one ever having the inhumanity to call you such a degrading name. His hands met yours, brutally tearing your fingers from off of him as he pushed you onto the bed. 

Your sobs filling the room, your body hitting the rigid mattress reminding you of the pain you had endured only some moments ago. Your fingers finding the seams at the bottom of your scrubs as you reached up, the shirt slipping from off of you and over your head, bunching it up and placing it to your side. Your black bra revealed, your nipples hardening under the fabric as they were hit with the stifling cold air. 

Kylo, watching you unmoving. His lips only slightly twitching at the sight of your bare flesh, his eyes scanning every square inch of you as if he were memorizing the image in his head for his own personal spank bank. 

The tears still finding placement on your cheeks and down your neck as you remorsefully stripped in-front of a man who you thought would kill you the second he was done using you as his own personal sex doll. Your fingers slipped under the elastic band of your pants, sliding them down your legs and stop at the edge of your feet. Forcefully you tore them from around your ankles and they hit the floor, leaving you in your bra and panties the color of both pieces blending in with the black of his bed. 

He towered over you, your feet hanging off the edge of the bed as you rested on your elbows looking up at the huge man above you. Your breathing uneasy as you feared just what he would do next, tears still slipping from your eyes as you prayed silently to yourself. 

A haunting smirk imprinted onto Kylo's lips, a sight you were sure you'd never forget. He leaned over, his hands imprinting every mark on his fingers into the silk black sheets near your head. Inching closer and closer until his lips almost touched your ear. 

"The only man you'll be praying to is me after I'm done with you, and then? When I'm done breaking every bone in your body I'll decide whether or not I want to let you live." Chills running into your ears and down your spine as he spoke, the tears returning as you let a scream erupt into the air. 

"No! You can't do this Please!" You pleaded, your sobs catching in your throat as you kicked your legs with hopes of freedom. Futile attempts at that, a hand swinging down with force and connecting your check with such power to pierce your skin. The sound of skin connecting with his palm surrounding the room, bouncing off of each and every wall to that all you could think of was the sting in your face. 

You froze, his hand moved to your side as his fingers dig into your flesh, whimpers following but nothing louder. The fear you felt had succumbed to you and refused to anger Kylo Ren anymore than you already had. 

"Open your legs," He spoke, his hand releasing your side and sliding down to your thigh. 

A beat. 

Your hesitation alone was enough to make him want to feed you to dogs, let them rip you limb by limb all while you were awake so you could endure enough pain to leave you on the edge of death before he finished the job. 

"Don't make me repeat myself," He said his fingers molding into your thigh, your body submitting to him as your legs grew wider, wide enough for him to fit his abdomen between you and push himself inside of you with such acrimony that would leave you unable to walk for weeks. 

"Good girl," he praised, allowing a clench of your walls in arousal. Something so minuscule but important enough for him to see, he licked his lips lowering his face in between your legs as his eyes looked up at you. Soft kisses trailed down each of your legs, and then back up with the slightest touch of his lips at your clit over the silk fabric of your underwear. 

He stood back up, tall and stoic the image alone enough to make you cum. He unbuckled his belt, the zip of his pants sending goosebumps up and down your limbs as you watched him fall out of his boxers. The sight of the size alone making you choke on the air you were allowed to breathe, his cock twitched with eagerness and dripped with pre-cum. If you yourself weren't slicked underneath your panties because of your masochist needs you'd fear for your pelvic bones you were sure would be crushed the second he found hospice inside of you.

Lowering himself at your entrance, he used his teeth to rip the fabric from off of you. The sound of the seams tearing apart as he held the silk fabric in your mouth, letting it hang down as a sign of dominance, tossing them to the side afterward with a spit. 

He kissed the tip of your clit, sending signals to your brain to moan unwillingly. As much as you hated Kylo Ren every time his skin touched yours you felt yourself moisten un-relentlessly, only giving the Supreme Leader the superiority he thrives off of. 

Finally, he found his throbbing cock in his hand as he adjusted himself at your entrance. Teasingly slicking his head with your juices as he looked up at you, a sobbing pleading mess before he had even begun torturing you. 

"Starkiller will hear you scream my name in pain, and I'm going to be sure to leaving you a broken, agonized mess and you're going to enjoy it. Run back for more, even." His last words confused you, 'run back for more', did this mean he had no intention of killing you? Or was this a phrase of false hope and misleading. Whatever it was you wouldn't know because of the pain of him ripping through you and shoving himself into with full force had brought you out of your haze. 

A racking scream bursting from you as you dug your nails into his shoulder, the head of him almost pounding into your cervix. The pain equal to thousands of knives carving into you simultaneously, pulling himself out and ramming back in with the same pace over and over left you in a subconscious daze where the only words that could leave your lips were his name. A pathetic excuse for a woman as you submitted fully to a man who wished nothing but death on you, yet somehow enjoying the ache and exertion his force brought you. 

When his pace had normalized, and your consciousness was revived you attempted to catch your breath. Your nails still glued into his back as your calves wrapped around his thighs almost pulling him deeper despite the pain of his length. 

"Do you wanna cum?" He spoke into your ear, his pace unforgiving as you moaned utter nothingness into the air. Your brain was all but mush as he held your hips for tighter support as continued thrusting into you, almost going faster in response to you not answering him. 

"Answer me Bitch!" Another slap to the same cheek, waking you up from the coma you had been placed in by the sound of his cocking cramming into you, 

"Y-Yes! Yes please!" You managed to let out in cries, your hands moving into his hair for any kind of emotional connection. You'd never admit it but sex was much more for you than most, the meer touching of skin had almost brought tears to your eyes as you felt sweat drip down the back of his neck. The small moments of eye contact between you two in between thrusts had meant he was realizing your humanness, realizing that you were much more than an intern with an attitude. The instances of hair that knitted in between your fingers, giving you room to rummage through his hair some more had sent surges of lust into you. The basis of this encounter had been off of sheer dominance and Kylo Ren's need to be respected, but what would come after would be based on the connection both of you had felt through it all. 

Your eyes met his as his pace steadied, your hands now at either side of his face as your legs were still wrapped around him. The closeness between the two of you almost intoxicating as you felt the entirety of him fill a hole in you, you didn't know you had. Like the emptiness you had felt for so many years had finally found the one thing that could fill it wholly and never need to be filled by anything else ever again. 

"Please what?" He spoke through grunts and heavy breathing, in between words the only thing that could be heard was the smacking of skin emanating through the room. 

"F-fuck!" He groaned, warmness spilling into you as Kylo Ren reached his peak before you. 

"W-wait! I didn't finish," You said still holding onto him, begging for release. 

"You think whores like you deserve to cum? Not yet." He said, sliding out of you with the sound of slickness. With swiftness he stood up, turning away from you and getting dressed. Sitting back on his chair to slip in his boots, the harsh sound of him zipping them up leaving you dazed and confused. He had acted if he wasn't just balls deep inside of you, ramming into you with such painful but pleasurable viciousness that made you scream loud enough for the entire First Order to hear.

To afraid to move you stood on his bed naked, with nothing on but a black bra that left you with the slightest bit of dignity. His helmet found its spot on his head again, his cloak returning to his shoulders as he stalked toward the door, going to leave you alone in his quarters sexed out and exhausted.

"I have things to take care of if you're still here by the time I get back I'll find that my hands are responsible for crushing your windpipe." With the swipe of his cloak as he turned and left out of the door, not allowing you to speak your piece. You tore the black silk sheet from under you, covering yourself as you laid in a fetal position on his bed. Your sobs returning as you felt disgusted with yourself, and the inability to fight back against the monster you let inside of you. Who were you letting yourself become? Weak, feeble? No.

You were no longer a sad woman who let someone like Kylo Ren determine your fate, from now on you took your life on Starkiller into your own hands.


End file.
